Metamorphosis of Fixed Delusions
by ParadoxPoet
Summary: The timelines are broken, and resets have gone on too long. A new soul has been found in the true lab. However, with suspicious timing, knowledge, and the more concerning dislike for Frisk. Extreme precautions will have to be made, for when reality can either walk up a soul or shatter it. The time of Trial and error is done, the final reset is close at hand, but is freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone.

I came up with this concept a while ago and after much deliberation, I have decided to go ahead and post it :)

I figured since it's the new year, it would be an appropriate time to have a new Fan-fiction :) And as always let me hear what you think 3

Happy New Year 3 2017

\- ParadoxPoet

P.S. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Before the first resets happened the underground was a different place. Cut off from the humans above by a barrier, everyone was frantic or in denial that we were as some saw it trapped.

I remember hearing the stories of the outside world. I remember the voice, wise and soft. I remember the small conversations we had. I am very good at listening, as they did all the talking.

Their troubles, their dreams, even their sons. Not very often had the voice talked about those who were there beside myself. His two sons were awake was what he called it, and were learning. I guess they were becoming voices as well. I wanted to hear them but couldn't ask, it wasn't as if the little voices would come on their own anyway.

The voice was good company, I loved the voice and the little voices even though I had never heard them. I loved them like they were here with me.

I knew the distress of one or the joy of the other before the voice told me. Deep down the small pulsing movement in the chest matched the beat of the little voices.

I knew like how I was. There was no reasoning for me to know but I did, there was no reason to feel but I did, there was no reason to believe it what I had never heard but I did.

So many times I wanted to ask questions but couldn't.

I had heard the voice a total of 1,095 times. 923 where directed towards me, 172 were not. Out of 1095, 268 where small talk, 655 where long conversations. Out of 655 long conversations, 492 where positive, 356 had concern, 75 where angry.

I remember the first time the voiced talked to me.

I remember the last.

 _I am sorry my dear but I must take my leave early today … Looks like your almost ready to wake up … stay determined little one_

I still wonder when I will wake up, whatever waking up means. I wonder if that's where the voices are. Maybe the little voice are there?!

Something tells me that the voice won't be there though. The last time I heard him was the last time I felt the pulsing in my chest beat the same as the voice.

I thought I would never hear the voice … a voice again.

That was until I heard it, and its higher pitched voice. Stuttering as it got loud and then soft, and loud and soft a bunch of times. Panicking I think it's called.

It was a voice but it wasn't my voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :)

New Year Bonus Chapter! lol

\- ParadoxPoet

* * *

It wasn't like Alphys didn't like going down into the true lab …. Ok that was exactly it. The true lab was creepy, ever since the mixed monsters had gone back to their family's it felt empty.

She had thought of just closing off the true lab permanently but what good would that do, there were still so many thing that she had yet to see, heck there where some rooms that she didn't even know where down there.

Each times she felt like she was going into a sci-fi adventure anime. If only Undyne was with her then it would be perfect! But unfortunately no. Papyrus wanted extra training lessons being even more determined to become a royal guard. Thanks to Frisk and Kid being his own cheering comity.

So back to the dark, damp, and empty "true" lab that was now at hand.

The yellow reptile scientist slowly crept down the hall, humming the theme song to mew mew kissy cutie. She had determined long ago that it was her theme song, but never shared this information with anyone other than Undyne of course.

Why would she?

Her humming kept her distracted as she braved the old hallways of the "true" lab. Marking off where she had been to and where she wanted to go next. She was positive the mixed monsters had explored many areas but they generally stayed in one place during their time in the "true" lab.

Alphys sighed as she walked past her last marker from a few days ago. It was time to go into uncharted territory! Pulling out her flashlight walked carefully past old papers and cracked floors until she came to the door she was looking for. The next door to be precise, going in order from one end of the hall to the other. After seeing what's in this room she'd clean this section of the hall and move on to the next.

Alphys was about to reach for the door when her mew mew kissy cutie pendent fell out of her pocket when taking her hand out and rolled under the door. She frowned at the situation, now she would have to go get it.

Alphys pushed the old door to the side, it had been difficult to move at first but with a little determination she was able to side the door enough to squeeze through.

Now for the task of finding her lucky mew mew kissy cutie pendent. She wasn't sure how lucky it was since she kept dropping it and finding it in weird placed.

The room was rather large and dark. She moved her hand to find the light to see better but even the light was hard to find. Sure enough however there it was covered in dust. A dim light filled the room with a low buzz, just enough to see properly. Turning off the un-needed flashlight, she placed it on a large box.

Alphys grumbled a little making a mental note to fix the rooms light. The room had a desk, on it an old coffee cup with papers, blue prints, unopened letters and a tape recorded completed with dust on top. Notes and blueprints covered a wall. It was most likely and old office of one of the past royal scientists.

The room felt strange and unwelcoming, like she was intruding on someone's personal room. Which in all technicality she was but it wasn't like they were around anymore to be mad at her.

From the corner of her eye she caught a small shimmer. Her mew mew pendent was over by a dusty curtained area. Picking it up, she placed it back onto her lab coat for safer keeping and smiled brightly.

The curtain however was her next big find, a new invention perhaps. Carefully she walked over to the curtain and placed a hand on it. A part of her said she should wait and call Undyne just in case something was looking for a fight, but the other part that was too loud to ignore told her to do it. Remove the cover and see what forgotten treasure was waiting to be found.

The cover slipped off with ease. Shock filled the little reptiles face as she stared at a container with tubes attached and filled with water. Two other containers stood empty beside it to the left. The far right one however had a small skeleton child inside it.

Fearful and unsure of what to do Alphys stood there. Watching the child float peacefully, unaware of its surroundings. Alphys carefully examined the container. It looked like it was enough to support the life but just how long had this child, if she could even call it that, been down here.

Alphys moved quickly to what a panel with screens and buttons, and turned on the power. So far it had been running on backup power. She figured it had lost its actual power a long time ago.

Too freaked out and afraid to do anything else, Alphys quickly sent out a group text to sans and undyne. She figured the child needed Sans and she needed the support of her girlfriend right now, too much adventure all at once.

A: _Found something in the true lab. COME ASAP!_

S: _Sure thing Al :) you ok?_

U: _U ok?! Do I need to kick some ass!_

A: _I'm fine just …_

A: _just come and hurry!_

Alphys quickly put her phone away looking up at the container she placed a comforting claw on the glass. "I have f-friends coming they'll help figure stuff out" she smiled "I w-wonder just how long you've been here …. Baby bones" she giggled at the nicknames. She had heard Sans poke fun at Papyrus using the nickname and thought it was appropriate.


End file.
